hexagefandomcom-20200213-history
The Invasion
The first part of Radiant, which is also the only part of the game you can play on the Lite version of Radiant. Dialogue Commander Norton: This is Commander Norton to First Space Sergeant Max Blaster. How are you doing out there, son? Max Blaster: Flying straight above the steady stream of stars, sir. C.N.: I see... I hate to interupt you Max, but our scans show large asteroid field ahead. M.B.: Roger, Sir. C.N.: Don't forget to blast the smaller rocks and avoid the big ones. C.N.: You can use trackball, touch, or keys 1 and 0 to steer left and right. ~~Blue Asteroid Field~~ C.N.: Beautiful, Max. It reminded me of mindless blasting foward and it felt good. Can I cheer you up, Max? M.B.: You can always try, Sir. C.N.: Alright then. Listen and guess who I am, ok? ~Die humans! I've come to destroy you!~ Well, what do you think? M.B.: I think you were impersonating that ugly alien scum that was trying to invade us back in the 80's, Sir. Supercreep: Die humans! I've come to destroy you! M.B.: Now that was much better, Sir. I almost didn't recognize you there. C.N.: That... that wasn't me, Max. C.N.: Good god! All systems are going red! Readings show massive hostile activty in all sectors! S: We are coming! ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: Max, hold on. You're approaching a commercial deployment beacon. C.N.: Since all military supply lines are being crused by enemy forces, this may be the only way to upgrade your weapon systems. C.N.: Unfortunately, you have to pay for every upgrade in hard cold cash. M.B.: As long as it buys me dead aliens, I'm happy to pay. ~~Shop~~ C.N.: Max, you can switch your weapons anytime. C.N.: Just touch and hold your ship. When the weapon icons appear, drag in the direction of the desired system. ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: You made it! M.B.: Just mindlessly blasting foward, Sir. C.N.: Thier numbers are overwhelming. Our military outposts are being overrun as we speak. C.N.: Max, you are the only hope for humankind. And I couldnt be more grateful it's right you. S: There is no hope for humankind. M.B.: I just can't wait to blast that face off the universe. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ C.N.: Max, we have lost all contact with Terra Magna, the outermost human colony. Aliens are probably jamming all transmissions... M.B.: Terra Magna! My homeland! I have to fly there and protect it. C.N.: Godspeed. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ M.B.: This is strange. I've got no visual on Terra Magna. The only thing I can see... M.B.: ...is an asteroid field... C.N.: Those are no asteroids, Max... Those are the very shards of Terra Magna! M.B.: *No!!!* ~~Light Green Asteroid Field~~ M.B.: You alien scum, you hear me? S: This is only the beginning. Soon all your planets will fall before me. M.B.: I will come for you. M.B.: And I will kill you. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ ~~Alien Horde~~ M.B.: I can't believe my homeworld is gone. What could've possibly destroy a planetary body in a matter of seconds? C.N.: We've recovered a visual feed from one of Terra Magna shards. It seems like the planet has been destroyed by... C.N.: ...a giant mining robot. S: Yes. My Planet Cruncher, destroyer of the worlds, always hungry. S: You human! You will be his next meal. M.B.: The only course I have on the menu is a fried obliteration with cream de la kill. ~~PLanet Cruncher Boss~~ C.N.: Great job, Max! S: My cruncher! For that I shall destroy you, human! M.B.: Can't wait to see you trying. ~~Shop~~ S: Foward minions! Human must die! M.B.: Yeah. Just keep them coming. ~~Alien Horde~~ S: *Muwahaha!* C.N.: He's giving me creeps... M.B.: Don't worry, Sir. I will blast every last one of them. ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: Max, we have a problem. M.B.: Aside from fullscale alien invasion? C.N.: Something is surgically eliminating our key units. Battlestars, heavy cruisers, motherships and command vessels. C.N.: Without these assets, we are unable to mobalize our forces. M.B.: What can I do to help, Sir? C.N.: Just please stay alive. You are our hero now. We can't afford to lose you. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: Max! We have found out what is dealing those surgical blows against our command units. C.N.: It is a pair of extremely fast flying saucers. I'm sending you their coordinates. M.B.: Thanks. Looking foawrd to deal a little surgical blow myself. ~~Alien Horde~~ S: So you have finally found my faithful hunters. M.B.: Hunters? I've just come to smash some saucers. S: Hunters! Hunt that human down! ~~Hunters Bosses~~ M.B.: No more crop circles for these guys. ~~Shop~~ S: You can not win, humans!!! M.B.: Sut up, and hurl down more losers. Loser. ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: Be careful, Max. I've got a memo that aliens are detonating those huge mining asteroids. C.N.: They want to use cosmic debris as a kinetic weapon against human worlds. You have to stop them. ~~Orange Asteroid Field~~ ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Orange Asteroid Field~~ ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ C.N.: Our readings show an unusual hostile activity around an unknown little planet just a few clicks away from your sector. C.N.: It is more than probable that they want to use it as a kinetic ram against our defenses. M.B.: I'll investigate. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Red Asteroid Field~~ S: Don't come any closer human! M.B.: Or what? You're gonna throw more rocks at me? S: Yes. M.B.: *Sigh* ~~Red Asteroid Field~~ M.B.: Closing in on the uncharted planet. S: It's no planet, you fools! S: It is my mighty battlestar **The Supervisor** S: Behold! For the Supervisor is your doom! ~~Supervisor Boss~~ S: No! That is impossible! M.B.: You just can't believe your own eye, right? ~~Shop~~ C.N.: Max, it seems that the destruction of the Supervisor did more than we expected. C.N.: Supervisor's primary function was to scramble our scanners. C.N.: That's how they managed to launch their invasion from concealment. C.N.: Now we can scan enemy movements and anticipate their attacks. M.B.: Good. So what's their next move? C.N.: Um... They have dispached a massive crucade, and it's heading your way. M.B.: The more, the merrier. ~~Alien Horde~~ M.B.: Hey Creep, tell me, why do you aliens fly in such awkward formations? M.B.: Did your pilots go to ballet school? S: ... S: I hate you. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ S: Insert coin S: Insert coin S: Insert coin C.N.: Don't listen to him, Max. He's just trying the same old tricks he did in the past. ~~Alien Horde~~ C.N.: Max! I have a good news. C.N.: We've found out how the aliens keep their sheer numbers under control. C.N.: They are using telepathic creatures to command and coordinate attacks. C.N.: Eliminating those three telpaths... would be just like blasting their headquarters! M.B.: Literally. ~~Alien Horde~~ S: You've decided to attack my commanders. S: Their psychic powers exceed your imagination human. S: Prepare to be Assimilated! M.B.: Ass... what? Prepare to be blasted back to 8-bits, freak. ~~Psychic Commanders Bosses~~ C.N.: What an abomination! M.B.: Yeah. That squelching sound was the worst part of it. ~~Shop~~ S: You don't understand human. In the universe, there is not enough space for both of us. M.B.: Maybe you should find some parallel universe then. M.B.: You know what? Don't bother, I'll send you to one soon. ~~Alien Horde~~ ~~Shop~~ C.N: Max, you are entering the sector where aliens breed their spawns. S: My swarms! Hold, human! S: Do not destroy my swarms. M.B.: Only if you say a big loud *please*. S: ... M.B.: Too bad. ~~Alien Horde~~ M.B.: First swarm destroyed. ~~Alien Horde~~ M.B.: Green swarm destroyed. S: Do not destroy my red swarm! S: ... S: ...Please... M.B.: Too late. ~~Alien Horde~~ S: I have tolerated you for too long, human. S: Now I shall end you! S: Say your last words, human! M.B.: *Die alien* *I have come to destroy you!* ~~Supercreep Boss~